Destruction
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: The childlike hope that Fuji had always clung on to was now completely broken. His love for Tezuka was his undoing. Warnings: One-sided Perfect Pair, sort of character death and rape and major angst. Sequel now up!


Hello, everyone, I had my monthly bout of depression and this is another dramatized version of what I went through with my ex-best friend. I had to write this out, I couldn't let it sit. I had to put out my anger and frustration onto paper and this was borne. Please don't be too hard on me, I needed an outlet for my depression.

**Warnings: Angst, language, bastard Tezuka, one-sided Perfect Pair, sort of rape and character death and horrible ending! **

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. This story and everything that happens in it is.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke's blue eyes swept over the space across from his bed as crystalline tears fell down his face. The only light was the light from his laptop, sitting, untouched, on the desk, half an email written. The recipient was Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji looked over to the piece of technology before stifling another heart-wrenching sob. "You said forever, Tezuka, you bastard. You said we were best friends. Why did it come to this?"

The email was not completed, but it was accusing.

_Tezuka, _

_I know you probably never want to hear from me again, not after what happened today, but I need you to hear me out. You say that I changed, that I've become someone foreign to you. Well, I can say the same to you. I'm not the only one who has changed. I used to love you, the you who actually cared about me, but now you see me as nothing more than a pawn. I love you, I still do, but…_

The email ended there. Fuji had no idea how to finish the email that would break his heart completely in half. He wanted to beg forgiveness, he wanted Tezuka back, even if it was just as a best friend. Best friends… Tezuka called Fuji the "best friend he ever had", but it was all a lie. Best friends don't lie to each other and then hurt each other. Then again, Fuji reasoned that it was partially his fault for falling in love with that block of ice. The tensai was actually very surprised that it lasted so long. He felt stupid. Had he not confessed to Tezuka, maybe… maybe the relationship could have been saved. Oh, who was he kidding? Their friendship had become strained in the past year past the point of saving. Fuji curled up in fetal position, his head buried in between his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Tezuka… Can I just talk to you one last time?" Fuji whispered into the darkness, his voice muffled. "Can I ask for your forgiveness one last time? I just want to apologize one last time, please, give me this chance."

* * *

Fuji's heart was almost completely broken. After today's fiasco, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He could still hear Tezuka's cold voice. "Don't text me anymore, don't email me anymore, don't even talk to me anymore." Fuji could still feel Eiji's warm arms embracing him as Fuji cried his heart out in the next class. Fuji could still hear his own empty voice when the teacher took him aside and asked if he was okay, to which he replied with his own, "I'm fine. I'll be fine." No more tears fell that day, not even when he saw the stoic captain during tennis practice. Somehow, he had even mustered up the strength to smile during practice and act like nothing was wrong, even when his heart ached so much.

It had promised to be a beautiful day that morning, but as Fuji walked home, alone, it had turned grey overhead and raindrops began to softly fall. A grim smile emerged on Fuji's face when he felt the rain thicken. He shook his hair to hide his open eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes had filled with tears again. As soon as he got home, he trudged up to his room and sat down on his bed, soaking the material, but he didn't care.

The tensai sat there staring at the opposite wall for about 10 minutes, his mind blank, before he came to a decision. If Tezuka wanted to play, then Fuji would play his game. He crossed his room and sat at his desk and turned on his laptop. He made it to his email service and started typing. Halfway through, Fuji froze. "What am I doing? I don't want to hurt Tezuka… But I really want to talk to him." He leaned back in his chair and stared at the computer screen. All of a sudden, his phone rang. Fuji scrambled for it, with the hope that the name on the cell phone would be "Tezuka Kunimitsu", but it seemed that Lady Luck was not on his side.

"Hello?" Fuji flipped open the phone.

"Hello, Fuji? It's Inui. I need to talk to you." The data collector sounded sort of panicked.

"What's wrong, Inui?" Fuji didn't even bother hiding the sorrow in his voice.

"It's Tezuka." The tensai's heart began to leap.

"What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

"No. Quite the opposite, actually. He… He was talking about you earlier. People were asking why you were crying."

"Oh." The brunette's heart sank. "Wha- What did he say?"

"You need to be careful. He threatened to take you to the principal's office if you harassed him." All Inui heard was a thud. He assumed Fuji had dropped the phone. For once in his life, Inui was not collecting data, out of courtesy for Fuji. The tensai had a rough day and Inui didn't want to come off as callous and uncaring.

On the other side, Inui's assumption was correct. The phone laid on the ground and Fuji sat, shell-shocked. A loud, "Fuji!" woke him up. He picked up the phone.

"Sorry, Inui. Tezuka… really said that?" He didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry, Fuji. Tezuka said some pretty… surprising things today. If it were anyone else… I would have assumed it was a joke, but this is pretty bad. Not to mention… well… It's Tezuka." The tears began to fall again. "Fuji, listen to me. Take a break from the tennis team. You have the entire team behind you. Eiji and Kawamura are really angry at Tezuka now, Oishi's worried about you, Momo's actually pretty mad as well and surprisingly, Echizen is… well, he actually stood up for you today. Kaidoh doesn't want to get involved, but he obviously thinks Tezuka is out of his mind."

"Thanks Inui… I think I will. I've been neglecting my photography club anyways." Fuji's voice shook. "Thanks for the warning and tell the rest of the team thanks for me… Sh- Should I call Echizen?"

"Maybe. He'll eventually call you anyways to make sure you're okay." Inui's voice was soothing. "I'll talk to you later. And I'll explain things to Ryuuzaki-sensei. Maybe she can straighten Tezuka out. Bye." He hung up. Fuji glanced at his phone, before placing it down next to him. It was getting dark outside. His heart still hurt. Quietly, he drifted off to sleep, where an unpleasant dream awaited him.

_The tensai was standing in a classroom at school, the only other person being Tezuka standing in front of him. Fuji looked up at the handsome face he had fallen in love with and reached out to touch it. The desks and chairs tumbled to the ground as Tezuka rapidly moved back and away from the younger boy's outstretched hands. Sapphire blue eyes snapped open, hurt and tears filling them. "Stay away from me…" Tezuka's voice rose hysterically as he turned towards the door. "Stay away from me you creep!" Fuji stepped back. _

"_T-Tezuka?" He called his beloved's name in no more than a whisper.  
"You suffocated me! You killed me! You… You murderer. You never gave me a chance to breathe!" The captain's head was bowed, his hand still resting on the door. His voice was calm now, albeit cold and icy. _

"_W-what are you talking about?" Fuji asked, attempting to control his shaking voice. What was going on?_

"_It's your turn to die." Tezuka's voice now held a murderous quality to it. All of a sudden, Fuji found himself bound to a chair and unable to move. "Burn in hell." Flames erupted around the beautiful tensai and Tezuka wrenched the door open before fleeing._

"_No! Tezuka! TEZUKA!" The pain was horrible. It consumed the boy, eating at him from the inside out. Fuji screamed, the sound an inhuman shriek. Caramel-brown locks fell forward as Fuji bent his head forward, eyes clenched in an attempt to battle the pain as tears began to fall. "Tezuka… I trusted you… Please… Someone… HELP ME! TEZUKA!" _

Outside of his dreamworld, his younger brother was attempting to wake him. Unbeknown to the tensai, his screams had transferred through his physical body. "Aniki!" Yuuta was afraid. His brother never had nightmares, instead, he always comforted the younger boy whenever Yuuta had the childhood nightmares filled with monsters and ghosts. "Aniki, please wake up!" He had a firm grasp on his sleeping brother's shoulders. His eyes widened. Fuji was trembling and sweating along with all of his whimpers and screams. Tezuka's name emerged from Fuji's mouth and Yuuta made a quick decision. He grabbed his brother's cell phone and rapidly dialed Tezuka's cell phone number, praying that the captain would pick up.

A groggy "hello" came through. Tezuka was obviously still half-asleep and didn't check the caller I.D. before picking up.

"I'm sorry for the late call, Tezuka-kun, but my brot-" Yuuta began to talk, but was cut off by the Seigaku captain.

"Yuuta-kun, I'm sorry, but I want nothing to do with Fuji anymore. Please call Kikumaru about Fuji." A sharp click resounded in Yuuta's ear, the sound magnified by Yuuta's disbelief. What was going on? He looked back to his older brother, who had gone from trembling to full out thrashing about.

"Aniki! Aniki, wake up goddammit!" Yuuta was close to tears himself as he avoided the tensai's flying hand. Fuji's eyes did not open. "Aniki, please…." Meanwhile, Fuji's dream had taken a whole new turn.

"_I love you, Kunimitsu!" Fuji glanced over to his captain, who had his arms around a small girl from their school. _

"_I love you too, Mitsuki." The tensai's heart clenched painfully when he heard that confession. The couple's lips met and quickly turned into a make-out session. The watching boy's knees buckled as his tears began to fall again. They were on the tennis courts, only those three, but oddly enough, it seemed like Tezuka couldn't see the other boy. No… Was it that Tezuka refused to see him? Fuji heard a girlish moan, and he couldn't take it anymore. He found the strength to shakily stand up and run towards the open gate of the tennis court. His feet moved of their own accord and he didn't stop running. The brunette's shoulder jarred harshly into a brick wall and he stumbled. He fell onto his knees and hands, eyes staring blankly at the concrete ground as rain began falling harshly. The droplets soaked the tensai, but he didn't care. He curled up into a tight ball right there and began to sob. Why did Tezuka choose that girl over him? It wasn't fair. _

"_I could love him so much more…" He whispered. A small voice inside his head purred. 'I know you can, but she is… ah…- what's the word?- more suitable for Tezuka, is SHE not?" _

"_No, you're wrong. I would give him everything. He owns my entire body, my life, my soul, my heart. I love him, I could care for him so much more. Why did he choose her over me? I loved him for so much longer than that girl!" Syuusuke wanted to hate the girl, but he couldn't bring himself to muster negative feelings for the person Tezuka loved. In fact, he respected her, if anything. She had gotten him to fall for her… she commanded his attention… _

'_But she can give him something you can't… and which his parents desire. Grandchildren.' The voice inside his head was smug. Fuji shook his head frantically. _

"_Shut up! We can adopt!" He yelled, his composure completely falling apart. Despite all of his protests, he knew the voice was right. Then again, it is rather hard to fight against your own logically calculating subconsciousness that knew the absolute truth. _

_Fuji felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder and he looked up into the face of a leering teenager. "Hello, pretty boy, out so late?" Blue eyes looked toward the sky and widened when he saw that it was pitch black.  
"I… I was just getting home." Fuji tried yanking his shoulder out of the tight grip, but grimaced in pain when the other boy's hand tightened.  
"Hmm… We'll take you home, won't we, boys?" The sounds of laughter informed Fuji that there were more men. "You seem like a fun one to play with… So vulnerable… so beautiful… even more beautiful when you're broken." A rough hand reached out to caress the tensai's cheek. Fuji twisted his head away from the hand and was slapped for his efforts. _

"_Play nice, boy, or we'll kill you. We don't want to spill more blood than we need though. Come." The slender boy was no match for the 5 burly men that emerged from the dark and he knew it. He knew struggling was futile. One man lifted the tensai and carried him bridal style to an abandoned house, where the first teenager who had grabbed Fuji opened the door. As soon as the door opened, he was dumped unceremoniously onto a dirty bed, where he was instantly tied down. His clothes were ripped off his body. The man who carried him was the first. The penetration was dry and it hurt. Fuji felt his tissue rip and blood began flowing. It hurt. A mouth opened to begin screaming, but a gag was shoved into the mouth. Wide blue eyes began to leak tears again as muffled screams filled the small space. As the man in him came, the white fluid burned his wounds and Fuji began to thrash as another man took him. All the others had their own hands on their erections moving rapidly up and down and Fuji's naked body would get randomly sprayed by semen. Finally, the last man came and Fuji slumped in relief and humiliation. A new voice spoke. _

"_Did you really think we were done?" The violated teenager recognized this voice instantly, but he had never heard it filled with such cruelty and hatred. "You are such a whore, bitch. Covered in nothing but cum all over your slutty body." Fuji was forcefully rolled over and a foot landed on his abused ass. The white semen from all the men leaked out and spilled down his legs. "Your fucking asshole is begging for more. Doesn't it feel good, you whore? You want to be fed, yes, I can tell, you slut. You're nothing but a slut. You deserve to be fucked raw and then killed." Another erection was forcefully shoved into Fuji's hole and instantly began to thrust. "You like this, yes… beg for more, you whore. You good for nothing cunt. Your asshole is so fucking tight, it's sucking me in. It's calling to me. You fucking slut, who is your master?" Fuji clenched his eyes and prayed silently to the gods above. A hand came to his throat and began choking the pale boy. "Your skin is so pale… so much fun to mark." The other hand trailed down the front of his stomach, leaving deep scratch marks that began to well blood. "Damn whore. No one wants you. You're nothing but a fuck-toy, absolutely worthless. Disposable." The last word was whispered into Fuji's ear as his rapist never ceased plowing into him. The hand around his throat was now digging into the sides of his neck and drawing blood. The words hurt more than the actual rape did. How could…?_

"_Who's your master, bitch? Tell me who your master is, you fucking slut." The man raping him removed the gag. "Say my name."_

_Fuji managed to look his rapist in the eyes. Sapphire blue met cold hazel eyes as Fuji rasped out, "I'm… yours… Tezuka… Forever." _

Yuuta was still frantically attempted to wake his older brother, when his eyes fluttered open. "Thank god, Aniki, you scared me so much!" Yuuta leapt onto his brother, ready to punch him, when he saw tears run down his normally strong brother's cheeks. "Aniki?"

"Yuuta… Please… Leave me alone." Fuji was still trembling. "Please… I need to be alone."

His younger brother looked incredulous. "Aniki?"

"Get out Yuuta!" Fuji said angrily, his hands tightened on the blankets. His voice still shook though. Yuuta slowly slid off the bed and headed towards the door. Apparently, he didn't move fast enough, because he got hit in the back by a pillow that Fuji had thrown. He scampered out of the room. Empty sobs filled the room as Fuji recalled the nightmares from that night.

* * *

The next day, Fuji clutched a piece of paper in his hands, his eyes red and puffy. He approached Ryuuzaki-sensei's office, where he heard the old tennis coach shouting and he froze in place. "Tezuka, I respect you as the captain of the team, but this is going too far." Her voice was sharp.

"It is personal matters, sensei. It will not affect the team." Tezuka's voice was equally cold.

"It will affect Fuji. What the HELL are you saying? That boy adores you like no tomorrow!"

"Then he will learn to deal with it." Fuji's eyes widened at Tezuka's words. "Now if you please, I have to get back to practice." The captain opened the door and glanced coolly at the tensai. No acknowledgement or greeting was given. Just one stony glance before Tezuka passed Fuji. The tensai felt tears coming on again before he turned around and started into Ryuuzaki-sensei's office. She was sitting at her desk, hands buried in her hands.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Fuji asked timidly. She looked up and started when she saw Seigaku's tensai looking pale and deathly frightened.

"Fuji… Wh- I thought Inui told you to take a few days off?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Fuji placed down a piece of paper in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm resigning from the tennis team." He whispered. The coach's eyes filled with horror. "I'm sorry. Good luck in the future. Give the team my regards and apologies as well please." His voice was hoarse and nothing more than a whisper. The boy turned around and walked out of her office. She stared after the boy, then looked down at the paper in front of her.

"Fuji…" She knew that this was the end. Fuji wasn't going to come back. In her heart, she hoped and prayed that the genius would find a way to build himself up again, but Tezuka had thoroughly broken him. Fuji Syuusuke no longer existed. He had let go of all his hopes and dreams. The tennis coach looked outside to the tennis courts, where the team was practicing. None of them were aware that they had just lost one of their own.

* * *

I cried so much writing that out. I felt horrible for doing all of that to Fuji. You can review if you want, but I don't really care for this story, because it's just something I wrote out in about 2 hours. Thank you so much, everyone, for dealing with me.


End file.
